


Lost in this Dance

by LisaxParker



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Mentions of homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-20 02:51:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8233523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LisaxParker/pseuds/LisaxParker
Summary: Viktor knows that this is so wrong, but he can't avoid it. He just wants Yuuri.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys I just wanted to share with you this little thing I have written about Yuri On Ice, it is Viktor/Yuuri, of course. Have some angsty!

It's strange, how things turn to be. It's bizarre how everything you have known and learned dissapears in seconds. Sometimes, when the feeling is too strong, Viktor asks those questions to himself, while he is lying on the bed. He just looks at the ceiling with his hands under his head and thinks of everything and everybody. 

Mama, Papa, forgive me. 

Because he knows this is wrong. He knows this is so wrong. He shouldn't be feeling the weird electricity running through his entire body when Yuuri is looking at him, not even offering himself to be his coach. But, how he could ever have known? It's something that just comes and stays and Viktor hates himself a little because of that.

He knows he doesn't love Yuuri (at last not for now), but he couldn't say he doesn't want him. It's all in his face, his pretty and big eyes, his glasses, his innocence, his clumsiness, it's all his fault! Viktor laughs just at the thought.

Hey, wake up. You weren't raised that way. You are a Russian, you know things are hard there for people who feel like you. 

It's something Viktor asks to himself everytime. There, they are saying things: ''Do you know how close to that japanese guy is Viktor?'' ''Do you think they are more than friends?'' ''He is a man, he is not a fagot''. He can hear them. 

But he is stronger than that. He can live with all those rumors behind him. Because when Yuuri smiles and talks to him and laughs with him, Viktor knows no one of those things even cares. They can talk and speak and shout but Viktor will close his eyes and won't see anybody. He has Yuuri. And having him, he knows there is nothing to worry about, anguish or pain.

**Author's Note:**

> Lost in this dance is a song by the precious Lena Katina, member of t.A.T.u.


End file.
